What should have been
by khjsaranghe
Summary: Oh Ha Ni is fed up after Baek Seung Jo makes a careless remark after their engagement. What will happen to their fragile relationship? Rated M for mature situations and Lemons in the future I do not own Itazura na Kiss or Playful Kiss R
1. AN

Authors note

There is a scene in Playful kiss that really sets me off on episode 15. I didn't think that Baek Seung Jo would change drastically but I start thinking if I was engaged (which is what they are since they are planning a wedding and looking at dresses tuxes and rings in the episode) The last thing that I would want to hear after everything Oh Ha Ni went through would be "I can still change my mind about this" AND "I SEE WHY SOME COUPLES BREAK UP BEFORE MARRIAGE". These words resonated with me, it's like he doesn't appreciate her love for him all she wanted to do was go dress shopping and picks their rings and he was uncooperative. Some people will say well he took her to see her mother and grandmother. I feel that was underhanded and a real apology should have come from those comments. Some of you might say well that's not his style. I say that's true but I needed a different outcome and so I am writing what I feel was going on in their heads at the time and changed the outcome of the story. Hope you like it and please review tell me things that you think you couldn't handle if you were Oh ha ni.


	2. The beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura Na Kiss or Playful Kiss

Rated M: For Adult Situations R&R.

Oh Ha Ni

Walking down the road I felt a knot in my stomach. Why would he say that?

Why ask me to marry him and announce it to our parents then when we were finally making plans for the wedding he wants nothing to do with it?

Why would he say that there is still time to change his mind?

My stomach and throat closed up at the thought. It was getting a bit chilly and immediately thought about my Seung Jo. Tears warm and painful fell from my unblinking eyes as I stopped walking.

What should I do know? Should I tell eomeoni, should I keep this to myself or should I act like I didn't hear his hurtful comment earlier in the car?

I had left the car after he drove me home from ring shopping, he had been as cold and detached after his careless comment as usual.

I didn't want to be home so I decided to take a walk instead.

Nothing had ever deterred me from pursuing him before but this was out of my hands now. His comment hurt so deeply it almost felt like he was being forced to marry me against his will.

That was never what I pictured, she's yes I was relentless but I always felt he cared for me somehow now I'm not so sure.

Then it hits me, it had taken too long to get here and "he" suggested marriage not me. Yet the pain and the anxiety I felt wouldn't go away. I felt like his words were eating me alive and it awakened the very scary idea that he would not follow his words and marry me after all.

Maybe this was the biggest tease and the biggest laughing matter to him, like so many other of his pranks, only this one had gone too far.

I had been stomped on emotionally enough to make the imprint forever marking me.

Why do I love you?

Why should I want to be around you over anyone else over anything in this world?

I had long stopped crying and was walking back slowly.

I question my sanity sometimes; you've made me into someone completely different without even trying.

I had finally reached home and my mind was strangely clear.

I had decided that I no longer felt hopeful; this wedding would most likely be cancelled.

I loved him too much to cancel it myself …no, he would have to put an end to the charade.

He would have to get rid of me, it's the only way I could finally get over Baek Seung Jo.


	3. breaking point

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na kiss or Playful kiss

Oh ha ni

I walked up the stairs and Seung Jo was sitting in the common room reading a book.

He looked up with a blank expression I smiled timidly and he looked back down and kept reading without so much as a greeting.

It dawned on me that this was considered normal for him, and I had never done anything to change that because of my fear of annoying him and ruining my chances of a relationship.

I thought that he had lost to me…that he now loved me as well, but I guess it was fleeting.

I went to my bedroom without a second glance back.

Normally I would speak to him and sit there in front of him explaining where I had been , what I was thinking, and what I wanted to do…sometimes he would reply, other times he would walk away.

Today I had decided I had been rejected enough and left him alone, it seemed to be what he wanted.

I grabbed my toiletries and went to the bathroom.

When I opened the door I bumped into him and whispered "Mianhe" and tried to get around him but not before I heard him but not before I heard him whisper "Stupid" quickly making his way to his room.

I had heard him call me stupid for the past five years it was nothing new, but today it sounded so much worse.

I hurried to my room before the tears could fall. I went to sleep without noticing and woke up with swollen eyes. I bathed got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

There he was beautiful as ever, seemingly unattainable in his usual laid back self.

He sat there eating toast and reading the morning paper something that was habitual for him.

His mother brought me breakfast and asked me how the ring shopping went.

I froze and looked at Seung Jo for guidance. He seemed to be particularly interested on an article and didn't look away from his paper.

I smiled and explained "Eomeoni, we aren't sure we wants to chose any from the places we went to, I guess we'll keep looking" I finished .

"Ha ni…what is wrong with your eyes? Have you been crying?" she exclaimed.

"I don't feel well but with this breakfast I am regaining my health" I wanted her to drop the subject.

She went to get Eun Jo.

I tried to eat the breakfast while peeking at Seung Jo, but his face was covered. I didn't know how to reach him sometimes and I'm not sure I want to anymore.

Eomeoni came back and started question me again, "So did you choose a dress? Oh! maybe a tux? How about the invitation cards?" I stopped eating and replied "I'm not sure about any of it"

I really meant the words that came out of my mouth this was ridiculous…here I am pining for this man and he can't even greet me properly…me his fiancée.

She went after Eun Jo again it seemed he didn't want to get up this morning.

I collected my empty plates and as I stood he finally spoke.

"Choose whatever you want, just don't bother me with stupid questions. I have no interest in this spectacle" he never took his eyes off the paper. I stiffened and the answer was sealed. I couldn't live the rest of my life in a marriage where love is one sided. I loved him enough to let him go even if I get torn inside.

I cleaned my dishes and as I turned the water off he brought his, I started cleaning the rest of the dishes and he went to get some water. I felt like I was in a surreal situation, I was having an outer body experience.

His mother reappeared and took over the kitchen.

"Ha ni I feel I should help you we should pick your wedding china and I want to help you find a marriage hall and make a reservation after all your wedding is two month off, what do you say?" she finished excited.

I had, had enough, "There won't be a wedding" I said in all seriousness.

Dishes clashed and broke as Seung Jo choked on his water.

"Ha ni what are you saying…what... Jo!" she finished in a scream.

I looked frozen like I could tip him over. His eyes were widened and he didn't seem to be breathing.

I smiled, after all I was saving him from his mother…I would make sure that her plan to marry him off to me wouldn't come to fruition it was the perfect escape.

"I can't marry someone who doesn't want to marry Omma, I won't force him and neither should you" my eyes watered and my stomach was a mess of knots.

One second I was in the kitchen resigned to my decision of ending it myself and the next I was being pulled up the stairs by none other than Baek Seung Jo.


	4. Unmasked

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura na kiss or Playful kiss.

AN: This story will alternate between Baek Seung Jo and Oh Ha NI. R&R.

Baek Seung Jo

I hated this, why did we need to take pictures why get another tux? Why make a big deal out of this?

What a headache!

She wanted to brand me with some sparkly monstrosity, like she had something to claim like some sort of bejeweled shackle.

The words had left my mouth smoothly like they usually do, except this time I regretted them just as fast. What the hell was wrong with me?

Why did I say that to her, yes I meant it but at the same time I didn't.

I had almost lost her to Joong Gu of all people and my careful control had been shot to hell.

Now that everything had settled I've reverted to my previous self, I'm not one to let my passions run free.

I had wanted her hand in marriage as a way to solidify my claim on her but mostly so that other men knew she was not available.

But as soon as the words had left my mouth on the marriage I knew my mother would move things along way to quickly and that is exactly what happened, things were progressing in an uncomfortable pace.

Yet I knew that saying I could still change my mind had hurt her deeply.

A simple I'm sorry would not be enough, but I didn't know what to do or what to say to apologize.

I drove us home I stayed quiet which was normal for me but her one sided conversation seemed to be absent.

She may not know but I am very aware of her every step.

I knew she was upset without her verbalizing it, she was never this quiet.

She left the car, moisture in her eyes and I stayed to sort through my thoughts.

Yet again I couldn't help but wonder why I had expressed myself that way?

I went looking for her after thinking a bit but she wasn't at home. Where could she have gone?

I waited for her a book in hand, all an act to make it seem like I wasn't waiting for her to arrive.

A couple of hours later she finally arrived I looked up nonchalant and she smiled at me. My entire body came alive and I couldn't look at her one more second. This was torture.

She stood there soaking wet, her entire body was visible everything was outlined.

Then it dawned on me, marrying quickly meant these urges would finally subside.

No one would question my actions; I wouldn't be on edge every time we were alone.

I just wish we didn't have to have a huge orchestrated wedding.

I wanted a simple ceremony or better yet sign some papers and have the deed be done.

Have her legally be mine entirely mine. I probably looked like I was reading but I couldn't stop the perverse thoughts running through my head.

She had gone to shower.

I tried not to think that soon I would be able to see her…all of her whenever I wanted.

I had to walk to the balcony to cool down.

I needed to speak with her; she no doubt had my comments on her mind on replay. She most likely overanalyzed everything and came to the wrong conclusion.

Above all else after the scare of losing her forever all I wanted was to have her for myself and if that meant marriage then so be it. I wanted marriage but only with her.

I went to the bathroom door just as she got out and her smell, her wet hair, pouty lips and wet shoulders assaulted my senses. I really must be stupid I badgered myself with hatred.

I hurriedly reached my room and closed the door. I looked down at my prominent erection. How could I try to speak with her under the circumstances?

Only Oh ha ni had this effect on me, I lost all sense of propriety as well as conscious thought, when I was around her I ran on instinct therefore it was better to reign myself in and restrict my conversations as well as our physical contact.

I had kissed her to prove a point the first time, she wanted to forget me when I was already hooked on her.

I had snapped and kissed her against the wall in an Alley making sure she would never forget me after all I knew I'd be her first kiss.

No one and I mean no one forgets their first kiss.

The second time she looked so peaceful sitting there on the bench sleeping, looking beautiful and after the fear of losing her in the woods a day prior I had to kiss her again and make sure she was real and that she was ok.

It had been so long since the first kiss and that had been the perfect opportunity.

The third kiss our most recent kiss was out of sheer panic, desperation, and lust. She loved me no one else, I needed to her say it.

One second she was explaining why she was marrying Joong Gu the next I had attacked her lips, lips that were made for me.

I had played my aloofness to perfection to the point where she had thought I didn't love her when in reality I was dying, slowly dying inside thinking I had to marry Hae Ra.

I have always had control over all of my emotions but ever since she came into my life I couldn't control my emotions.

I didn't know what half of these new feelings were.

I hated her for changing me so completely and for being so oblivious to it.

Then something I had never truly experienced…desire it had kicked in and it was on my mind all day every day.

I like to tease her and prank her but after getting close to her I had to make sure to push her away because I wasn't sure how much more closeness I could handle until I finally snapped again, doing something irreversible.

What killed me even now was that I knew…I knew she would let me, yes she would put up a bit of a fight but she would ultimately open her arms for me.

I needed a shower…a cold shower.

After I showered and was lying in bed all I could think was the power she held over me…she could never know about that power. It would be the end of me.

I woke up showered and ate breakfast like every morning while I read the paper I heard footsteps and caught her scent and stiffened, that was all it took…a whiff of my future bride and my mind and body were in chaos.

I couldn't look at her or even say good morning for fear of stuttering like an idiot.

My mother started questioning her about the errands we were meant to do yesterday and my ears perked up to hear what she had to say.

Would she complain about my lack of enthusiasm or would she stay quiet?

All I heard was that she wasn't sure about any of it. What could that mean did she mean we couldn't agree or did she mean the wedding in general?

She couldn't mean the wedding…could she?...no …no it's not the wedding.

She got up and was headed for the kitchen with a pile of dishes so I spoke, on my behalf and on hers. It was better if she did everything after all I wasn't interested in the production I was interested in the legality of it all.

I finished my breakfast and took my dishes to the sink I usually don't do this but I hadn't really looked at her and like an addict I needed my fix small as it could be.

I meandered by getting water I didn't want to drink just so I could look at her a little longer. Omma came asking her more questions, when the sentence left her lips.

"There won't be a wedding" I choked on the water I was swallowing as I heard dishes clash.

"I can't marry someone who doesn't want to marry me Omma, I won't force him and neither should you" she smiled her eyes full of moisture.

I grabbed her and almost flew up to her room.

She couldn't do this to me she couldn't! Did she regret not marrying Joong Gu! Why?!

I finally reached her room I pulled her in and locked the door.


	5. Heat

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura Na Kiss or Playful Kiss

AN: Sorry for the prolonged absence.

Oh Ha Ni

My tears had vanished I was in awe but my conviction remained.

Seung Jo was pacing in front of me his expression impassive.

"What do you mean there won't be a wedding Ha Ni?" he spoke calmly finally standing still.

I was going to answer but got interrupted before I could say anything.

"Is this a game for you?...This marriage is happening as scheduled unless I hear a legitimate reason why you would want to cancel it" he finished as he sat on my bed seemingly calm.

"Seung Jo…you don't want to marry me, I…I have cornered you and made you look at me, I am not what you would have chosen for yourself…Eomeoni has pushed you toward me as well and I have finally realized it wasn't fair to you…I'm giving you a way out of this. I won't bother you anymore…I won't follow you…I'll respect your space, I'll make sure I disappear from your life." I finished tears pouring from my face.

He was pacing when I looked up between my tears.

"I can't do this…I won't do this…" he murmured.

I stiffened as I heard his muffled words…this was it our short love story would come to painful end.

I cleaned my eyes with my shirt sleeve and tried to harden my face.

"I understand, I'll pack my bags tonight and move by tomorrow morning..." I was flying in the air and landed on my small bed.

His lips where devouring mine…he had never kissed me this way my body started feeling warm. My senses returned and I tried to push him off me…this was inappropriate and it was also confusing me.

Then I was engulfed in a smoldering heat. I whimpered his hands were pulling my body flush against his and his knees had parted my legs and was slowly rubbing my center as he kissed sucked and licked my lips, face and neck.

I couldn't breathe there were too many emotions bombarding me…I wanted to flee but at the same time I wanted to enjoy my Seung Jo who seemed to be feasting on me.

His breath was ragged and he kept mumbling something that awakened an ache in my lower body.

This was wrong we were finalizing our separation and all of a sudden this.

I tried pushing him off of me again and this time he stilled. His eyes were piercing mine.

I had never had him this close, could never dream of having his beautiful face so close to mine.

His eyes seemed to capture me and the words that followed undid me, "You, will be mine Oh Ha Ni".

I could only nod he was too perfect I didn't want him to leave me I wanted more of his delicious lips and his feverish groping.

But I had to stop him…we weren't married and his Omma was downstairs as well as his younger brother.

"Seun Jo", I said between breaths, "Stop, we can't"

"Do you regret not marrying Joongu?" he asked as he stilled once again.

"Aniyo!" I tried to scream but his lips had descended on mine and his body had fully dropped on my open one.  
I felt it.

I felt his entire body and all caution flew out the window.

I knew good girls weren't supposed to react when a man was trying to ravish her but I couldn't help it, I had wanted him for too long.

I whimpered louder as I folded my legs over his torso giving him direct access to the area that wouldn't cease aching.

My eyes watered this was heaven, having him kissing me ravishing me as I felt his body slowly trying to glide against mine the only thing between us some easily discard-able clothes.

He was making me lose my mind, "Seung Jo…saranghe Seun Jo"

His lips attacked mine and suddenly his hands were reaching under my shirt until he reached my breast and agave it a squeeze, a breath left my body I didn't know I was holding followed by a moan he shifted and started unzipping my skirt.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

"Baek Seung Jo whatever you did apologize to Ha Ni do you hear me?!"

He jumped off me like someone had woken him up from a trance.

He pulled his hair away from his face and ruffled it as if he was badgering himself for something.

He looked distraught.

"Oh ha ni…mianhe…mianhe" he seemed to be retreating to his hard shell and I couldn't bear it.

"I wanted you to do more…"I said my face burning.

His ears turned an unnatural red hue.

"We can't be alone until the wedding…I won't be alone with you I almost…if it weren't for…"

He turned away from me seemingly embarrassed.

"I haven't forgiven you yet and we do need to talk its long overdue" I said determined.

AN: I kept it short this time I will Update faster now sorry for the wait...what did you think of my pre-nuptual lime? R&R


	6. Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Itazura Na Kiss or Playful Kiss.

AN: I love Kim Hyun Joong, I just had to put it out there hence my name of FF Kim Hyun Joong Saranghe.

Please read and review any and all comments are appreciated.

Baek Seung Jo

I felt a shiver go up and down my spine at her words.

Right when I could have said something my mother knocked on the door.

"Ha Ni you're going to be late for school" she said behind the door.

Oh Ha Ni grabbed her pack and looked at me anxiously.

"We can talk after school, I also have a few things to say" I said as I unlocked the door and almost knocked my mother over.

It seemed she had listened in on us…how embarrassing.

I went into my room my mind a mess once again.

I had lost control what would she say to me later will she be afraid of me?

"I wanted you to do more…"her soft husky voice resounded in my head.

Heat slowly engulfed my face as I tried to shake off her words.

They where innocently erotic…did she really not see how much I wanted her?

I grabbed my bag and proceeded to school.

"The linear equation must always be on C.P. X,Y plane and it the coordinates are -2,7 what would the slope be and

what second coordinate can be added for it to equal Y?" The professor was asking in a monotone voice.

I should just doze off this was something I had even taught Eun Jo by now.

But anytime I closed my eyes all I could see was Oh Ha Ni underneath me all I could hear was her saying she wanted more and suddenly I had to get out of here.

I couldn't concentrate this was now affecting my academics!

Not that I didn't know the answers to the questions but attendance counted as well.

I walked over to the general studies section of the University and found myself outside of her classroom.

I had never come to see her she was always the one following me around and suddenly I saw exactly how much influence she had over me,

I turned around I couldn't let her see me here.

She would know the power she now held over me.

I didn't want to be the man I was, but this new man I was becoming was something altogether unfamiliar to me.

I was discovering myself as I went.

I had opened a floodgate of emotions the moment I kissed her in the rain and told Joongu that I liked her therefore I was taking her now.

I had claimed what I wanted to deny I wanted and that was a big step for me.

Not long after that big change in my life the rushed marriage also made me change the way I looked at her, no longer was she my girlfriend but my fiancée.

I tried to stop it all there were too many changes in a short amount of time but again another jolt woke me from regretting the fast paced marriage, what if she didn't want ME now?

I had stood outside the door for too long the class was spilling out into the hallway and I couldn't get away fast enough.

"Seung Jo?" she asked awe in her almond eyes.

"Let's go" I said my cold demeanor in full effect, it was my default setting.

She nodded but didn't comment on this being the first time I picked her up after class.

She walked next to me in silence…it was peaceful I really didn't like speaking so much I enjoyed peace and quiet more than anything else…almost anything else.

I walked with her in silence until we reached the train platform.

"Where are we headed?" she asked in a low voice.

"My apartment" I said off handedly.

"Why?" she asked me curiosity truly running rampant on her face.

I looked at her must she ask so many questions?

Did she no longer trust me?

Couldn't she deduce the reason?

"So we can speak freely" I said annoyed.

A light finally popped in her head and a look of understanding crossed her face followed by a smile.

We took the train one stop and walked the rest of the way.

As I took my keys out, she kept her distance.

I opened the door and held it for her.

All my furniture was still here intact I had wanted this place and so my father had bought it for me as a wedding present.

I hadn't told Oh Ha Ni but this was where we would live until we had children.

She took of her shoes but didn't take of her sweaters and bag.

I didn't want to push it but it bothered me that she was more reserved than before.

She sat on the chair facing the kitchen.

She was wringing her hands and I grabbed a chair so that I could face her while she spoke.

I started making mint tea.

"Seung Jo…"I looked back at her as I left the water boiling.

"I want to know why you changed your mind…about us…well about me?" she said looking down at her hands.

"You changed my mind about a lot of things and you changed my life" I said resolutely.

"But why now?" she asked stubbornly.

"Oh Ha Ni what answer will satisfy you?...I gave you my reason what else do you want?" I said calmly as I took the water off the stove and prepared the tea.

"You are always so vague…"she said looking at the bathroom door the floor anything else but me.

"You know me…what are you expecting?"I asked starting to get exasperated.

"I…I thought that after this Mornin…" The tea slipped my hands and spilled all over the floor.

She got up hurriedly to look at my hands and opened up the tap water and rubbed my burned fingers under the cold soothing water.

"Aigoo! Seung Jo, you have to be more careful you could have really hurt your hands" she said to me in a stern voice.

She smelled like peaches and Jasmine…she was so close, my hands started trembling slowly as

I became aware that we were alone and she was rubbing my hands.

I yanked my hands away.

"I'm fine" I said as I dried my hands.

She looked dejected.

She turned off the tap and started preparing tea for herself.

"I thought that being here alone with you would let you express yourself…but if you aren't going to say anything that I don't already know then there was no point in coming here." She looked hurt.

"I answered your question…you haven't asked more" I said trying to reason with her.

She turned around, "We were supposed to get married and you have never even said I love you to me" she looked into my eyes challengingly.

"I told you I gave in to you…I told you I liked you how could you want more so quickly I think we are progressing well" I said bothered at her accusation but still keeping a calm tone.

"Joongu would have told me he loved me by now…"she said in a whisper.

"Joongu is an idiot" I said out of reflex.

Her eyes went wide and her mouth was agape.

She turned from me but not before I saw moisture in her eyes.

"I don't know why I even try…"she said her voice shaking.

I stood up and stood by my window.

"I think the problem here is you want me to change…I won't change Oh Ha Ni, you liked me for all these years the way I am why are expecting me to change now?" I said frustrated.

I heard her walk towards me I didn't turn.

Her hand went around to my front and pressed the tea into my torso till I held my hand up and took it.

She started heading back and I turned.

"Why would you even entertain the idea of marrying Joongu if you didn't care for him?" I asked starting to get angry.

I had questions of my own.

She was going to reply but I interrupted her.

"It makes no sense for you to be in a relationship were you didn't like the other person and take it to that level.I mean you would have lied and been in a fake marriage where the love would be one-sided and since you don't want this marriage to be one-sided I just want to know…do you or don't you have feelings for Joongu?" I asked fuming.

"You could never completely say no to him and you dated him…why him and not someone else…why hurt him with a fake relationship when you knew he loved you for so long HaNi?" I said putting my tea down on the table.

"I wanted to know what it felt like to be you!" she yelled

"I wanted to know what it felt like to have someone love me and for me to give the bare minimum in return…I wanted to be followed around waited on hand and foot by someone who would do anything for me!" she said as her tears finally came down her face.

"If someone on this earth deserved me it's him!" She said cleaning off her tears angrily.

"But you chose me" I said quietly although inside I was a caged wild animal snapping at my chains almost unleashed.

"I shouldn't have" She said convincingly.

She had started to head toward the door…we were really going to be over.

There was no time to think my body had reacted, I couldn't stop myself. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into me.

I held on to her as her tears kept coming down her face.

I was seething but I had on a stoic face.

She was not going to escape me that easy.

I couldn't form sentences my thoughts were on overdrive.

She was supposed to be mine in two weeks time.

I loathed the Ideas of pictures, smiling at clients and family members I honestly cared nothing for but the end result would be my entire possession of my Oh Ha Ni and no one…could stop me…it would be my god given right.

Her news and her questions as well as her views on Joongu made me want to yank all my hair out, stomp angrily and demand different answers.

Yet all I could bring myself to do was hold her in a deadly grip as if someone would come into my apartment and take her from me.

She looked confused when I finally loosened my hold on her a little.

"You've loved me five years" I stated she looked away belligerently, " You accepted my proposition…" My stoic mask was about to disappear…she isn't even looking at me.

"This is nothing to play with Ha Ni" she looked at me and said calmly, "I don't feel we should get married anymore Baek Seung Jo, This was a mistake…" she was pulling away from me. "I should have accepted…"I pulled her against me and shut her up with a kiss.

I was desperate she couldn't regret her decision she knows how I feel I told her I don't want her mentioning her love for anyone else.

She was mine…she claimed to be mine and she will be.

I held her body flush against mine.

My eyes almost crossing in pleasure as I felt her soft curves against my hard planes.

My mind went blank.

Instinct took over and I pushed her against the wall and wrapped her legs around my waist as I held her on the wall with the pressure of my body alone.

I had her pinned against the wall and her eyes where cloudy looking into mine her hands shakily holding my biceps as I had both my arms on either sides of her face.

She was mute but her lips suddenly pursed and that was all the invitation I needed.

I held her thighs as I kissed her hard and her arms crossed behind my neck pulling me deeper into her mouth.

I moaned into her succulent pink lips as I stopped and tried to get some air into my crying lungs.

I kissed up and down her neck my breath shallower and shallower as I Rubbed on her thighs my mind finally registering that her skirt was up.

I pulled away and looked down at her creamy thighs and her pink underwear and my erection finally protruded through my pants.

Her eyes widened "Seung Jo…no…we can't…we haven't fixed anything.

"There is nothing to fix…I said as I held her up with one arm and pressure from my lower body and caressing her small waist and navel with the other.

Her taste her smell…I knew we were supposed to wait till marriage but I couldn't take it anymore…she is all I've wanted since I saw her being piggy backed in school by that idiot the piggy back that had belonged to me…but now…

She squirmed against my erection her eyes closing as she bit her lip.

She wanted to get down but her movements where turning me on more…and by the looks of her flushed face and that bitten lip so was she.

I made her head turn my direction and with her eyes on me I slowly pulled her tortured lip from her teeth and slowly made my way to another kiss.

As I was pulling into her lips all I could feel was her breath getting shallower and shallower and right when our lips touched she started squirming…pleasuring me and driving me insane.

Her lips started responding to mine fervently when she saw I wanted to keep the kiss soft and shallow.

She wanted more…my mind shouted the memory of her request this morning.

Her hands reached into my hair and started pushing it towards her instead of pulling it away.

Moans started coming out of her mouth as she started rotating on hardness for a very different purpose.

I pulled away from the wall and she tightened her legs on my hips making me moan into her mouth.

I fell on top of her when I couldn't see how far the bed was from us.

"Seung Jo…Baaekk Seung Jo…I want to, but I can't…please don't make this harder than …" I kissed her mouth shut as I started opening her shirt up.

She panicked and renewed her efforts to get up.

"Dangsin-eul salanghabnida Oh Ha Ni" I said in a fervent whimper.

All her movements ceased as her eyes teared up "Dangsin-eul salanghabnida Baek Seung Jo"


End file.
